


Barring Pleasantries

by Estirose



Series: All The Lullabies [5]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew watches out for Marvelous, too.  Follows "Quite Up To Normal".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barring Pleasantries

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with someone about how close the crew was, and how I percieved Marvelous (and to some extent, how traumatized Gai was and how he was lying to Don a bit in "Quite"). This was the result.

Gai hadn't slept in his bed the previous night. That relieved Marvelous, because it meant that Gai had recovered from what his Aunt had done to him. Marvelous had to admit that his bed felt empty without Gai snuggled against him, but he was not about to ask him to stay forever. He didn't particularly care if the outside world noticed, but he didn't want to seem to be playing favorites with his crew.

His door opened, and he looked up, expecting Gai. But instead, Ahim came in. "Good evening, Marvelous-san," she said with her usual smile, sitting down on his bed. Marvelous tensed up, wondering what she was doing there. "I'm sorry for being so forward."

Marvelous was about to toss Ahim out, but she began to speak again, and he let her, curious as to what was on her mind and wanting to know what good reason she had. "While I was talking to Gai-san about what happened, we realized you didn't like sleeping alone. Gai-san wants to apologize for longer than he probably should have, but we needed time to set up a schedule between the five of us."

He laughed. Well, his crew had proved time and again that they were just as protective of him as he was of them. They'd proved that with Basco, and no matter what had happened, he knew they hadn't held Basco against him.

"And we know you'd never take advantage of us." Ahim continued. She looked down. "That you aren't interested in... things like that. Besides, if we need that, we have each other." Ahim blushed at that.

Marvelous couldn't help but be pleased. It said something about how his crew worked, on how Gai had noticed and stayed even longer than he needed to, that they'd put things together to make things better. Hell, he was sure that Doc probably had made sure they'd have backups, just in case.

Grinning, he said, "Then let's do it!" He slid sideways to give her access.

He was rewarded with a smile back from Ahim, and as she slid in, looked forward to many nights to come.


End file.
